


Another Letter to Father Christmas

by lilyseyes



Series: Harry's Angels [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Letters to Santa, Pre-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Sequel toDear Father Christmas(2017 mini_fest). Harry writes another letter to Father Christmas...
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Series: Harry's Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917022
Comments: 15
Kudos: 445





	Another Letter to Father Christmas

**~*~**

Bored out of his mind, Professor Severus Snape wave his hand over his cup of tepid tea, heating it with a silent spell. Glancing at his colleague seated beside him, Severus could see Minerva's chin resting on her chest and her eyes closed. Severus' snort of amusement made her jump and glare at him as she lifted her head. Brevity was no the Headmaster's forte, even during the last Head of House meeting prior to the Yule break. The train bearing the little horrors had left over two hours prior and yet Albus continued to drone on about student test scores and Ministry expectations.

"…and I feel we are lacking in our supervision of—" 

A bright flash of light had Severus out of his chair and wand in hand as he dropped into a defensive crouch. Rapidly blinking his eyes to clear them of the spots which obscured his vision, Severus readied himself for a fight.

"Merlin's beard, Nicholas! What in the world—"

"Don't you _Nicholas_ me, Albus Dumbledore! You have much to answer for!"

As his eyesight cleared, Severus could see a tall man dressed in forest green, fur lined robes standing in front of Dumbledore. A white phoenix sat on the man's shoulder and he held a carved wooden staff which was presently shooting red sparks into the air. An aura of benevolence seeming to surround the wizard, however, and Severus lowered his wand as he slowly stood up. He felt like he should recognize the wizard.

"Albus? What in the world is going on?" Minerva sounded as perplexed as Severus felt.

Dumbledore held up a hand and Severus noted with a quick look at his fellow Heads that he wasn't the only one with his wand in hand. "Please, Severus, Filius, put your wands away. Nicholas is an old friend—" 

The man in question snorted.

"—who is one of the few wizards in existence able to Apparate into Hogwarts." 

Ignoring Dumbledore's cheerful tone of voice, Severus stood tall as he slid his wand back into his sleeve and took a step forward. Nicholas turned toward him with a slight smile.

"Master Severus Snape, an honor to meet you," The man said warmly. 

Severus automatically took the hand extended to him for a brief shake of the cool fingers, more interested in examining the phoenix. "Delighted. Is that an ice phoenix?"

Nodding his shaggy head, Nicholas grinned. "You've always been an inquisitive child, Severus, and prone to disbelief, if I remember correctly." He winked at Severus before turning toward Minerva.

Severus had an uneasy feeling as he watched Nicholas greet Minerva like an old friend, which only increased when he took in the befuddled expression on Dumbledore's face. Nicholas also greeted Filius and Pomona warmly before turning back towards Dumbledore, the warm expression fading from his face. Severus was shocked as Dumbledore took a step back warily. 

"What brings you to Hogwarts, Nicholas, especially this close to Christmas Eve?" 

Coughing to cover a snort at Dumbledore's blatant curiosity, Severus took a step closer to where Fawkes sat on his perch, watching the two old wizards. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could feel the anger radiating off Nicholas for a moment before Nicholas reigned it in. The ice phoenix trilled softly and Fawkes joined in, the phoenix song soothing to everyone in the room.

"I received a rather perplexing letter yesterday and I was hoping you would be able to help me identify the child, Albus." Nicholas flicked his wand and a letter appeared, floating in the air in front of them.

Written by a childish hand in blue ink, Nicholas enlarged the paper so everyone could read it:

_** Dear Father Christmas, ** _

_** I hope it is okay to write you again this year, my teacher had us write these as a class assignment and promised to send the letters to you. ** _

_** Thank you again for all the wonderful gifts you gave me last year! I still can't believe that I have a real bed to sleep in, I get to eat every day, and have my very own clothes to wear. Even my relatives are leaving me alone. Well, except my cousin who still likes to play "Harry Hunting" with his gang, but I small and fast, so I usually get away. I've worked really hard in school and clean everything I can so the magic cupboard doesn't have to do it all. ** _

_** I don't need any presents, Father Christmas, really. I have everything I need, its just—would it be possible for one of your helpers to stop by once in a while? No one at school will talk to me and I don't leave my room when I'm home. The one elf who carried me from my cupboard to my room made me feel safe. Maybe he could come and talk to me about magic sometime, if it's not a bother? ** _

_** Love, ** _

_** Harry ** _

Severus looked up and met Minerva's eyes, his forehead creasing in a frown. They had planned on sending a house-elf to Harry after he was asleep on Christmas Eve so the child's Christmas morning was as amazing for Harry as last year had been. He'd not taken into account the loneliness Harry might have to endure being as isolated as he was in his small suite of rooms. While Severus had continued to oversee Harry's general status through the house-elf who was assigned his care, he had meant to personally check in and had failed to do so. And, so it seemed, they had missed the cousin's renewed bullying. Both of them knew they would be going as soon as this meeting was over with. Would that be enough? 

The fact that their secret was out didn't even occur to Severus.

A crazy idea popped into Severus' mind. A notion so outlandish, given the history and politics of the whole situation, it might just work. Merlin knew their plan last Christmas had only been a stopgap measure. Holding Minerva's eyes for another moment, Severus got a small nod of agreement from the witch, even as his mind went to work on the specific logistics of him idea. Hogwarts was the safest place in all Wizarding Britain, surely safer than a Muggle house in Surrey, Severus reasoned. Much safer than the house he'd inherited in Spinner's End. 

"Tell me, Albus, what does a wizard do in order to have a child disappear off the face of the Earth?" Nicholas' furious voice broke the silence as he turned back towards Dumbledore.

"Now, Nick," Dumbledore's face paled, "it was necessary to protect the boy."

Nicholas advanced on Dumbledore. "What did you _do_?"

"I utilized the sacrifice his mother made to create blood wards, as I knew the remaining Death Eaters could pose a danger to the boy."

"It may have kept him safe from followers of Voldemort," Nicholas snarled, "but it apparently did little to protect Harry from his own family!" He pointed at the letter still hovering in the air. "Just reading this, I know that he has been physically and emotionally abused, denied food regularly, made to sleep in a cupboard, and Merlin only knows whose clothes he wore prior to last Christmas!"

"His obese cousin's," Severus said quietly.

"And he was made to work like a house-elf, always cooking and cleaning for the Muggles." Minerva added, her voice frosty.

Nicholas closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "You hid him from everyone, even those of us who could have checked on his wellbeing."

Severus could see Dumbledore's cheeks flush. "I did what I needed—"

"It would have made his life even harder," Severus commented quietly, cutting across Dumbledore's statement. "He's never been given any gifts, presents, or kindness in that household."

Both wizards stared at him and Severus made sure his thoughts were firmly shielded. "This child continues to suffer at the hands of his blood relatives and I don't think I can stand by now that I am aware of how he is treated."

"Now, Severus, Harry needs to stay—"

Nicholas cut Dumbledore off, narrowing his eyes at Severus. "Why is that, young man?" 

Very conscious of the Headmaster's disapproving expression, Severus swallowed hard before he spoke. "It is time to remove Harry from his relatives and place him with someone who can show him what a real family should be like. In less than two years, he will be coming to Hogwarts, not quite ignorant of magic, but uneducated nevertheless, and whole unprepared for the celebrity the Wizarding world will inflict on him."

"And you believe this is something you would be able to accomplish?"

Severus nodded as Minerva moved to stand by him. "Lily was my best friend for most of our childhood and continued to be up to our fifth year of school. I believe I could raise Harry the way his mother would have wanted."

Nicholas nodded his head while Dumbledore shook his.

"But Severus, the blood wards protect—"

"Did you know, Albus," Severus interrupted him, "that Mrs. Evans was very interested in genealogy and during our fourth year, traced both our ancestries back six generations?" Severus smirked. "It seems Lily and I were actually first cousins, once removed, through our maternal grandmothers, so the blood wards should still work."

"I don’t believe that will be a close enough connection— "

"Actually, Headmaster, that relationship is indeed close enough for blood wards," Filius Flitwick interjected. "If there is a need to augment the ties, a blood adoption ritual would do just that."

Nicholas and Minerva nodded, Fawkes trilled softly, and Dumbledore continued to shake his head.

"Albus?" Severus stepped closer. "You are the one who had me swear a vow to protect Lily’s son the night the Potters died. It’s a wonder I still have magic, considering I did nothing for seven years to protect him from his _relatives_! I am not going to stand by now, knowing he has been neglected!"

Nicholas plucked Harry's letter out of the air and handed it to Severus. "This will serve as a Portkey to Harry. Please know that I will do whatever is needed to assist you in your endeavor and bring this little boy into a loving environment." 

Taking a breath, Severus gave Nicholas a nod, but before he could thank him, Nicholas was speaking again. "I also have a letter from your Grandfather Prince for you, Severus. Although I was going to save it for Christmas, I believe now would be a more appropriate time to give it to you."

His heart thumping loudly in his chest, Severus slowly reached for the heavy parchment envelope, willing his hand not to tremble. His mother had turned her back on the Prince family when they refused to give their blessing on her marriage to Tobias Snape because he was a Muggle. It had been her biggest regret until the day she died. 

"Thank you, Father Christmas," Severus whispered as he stared at the envelope for a moment, before tucking it into the inner pocket of his teaching robes. 

Nicholas waved his staff in a slashing motion and a thick scroll of parchment appeared in front of Severus. "Have the relatives sign this document, which are spelled to go immediately to the Ministry of Magic, Hall of Records."

Dipping his head in thanks, Severus turned towards Minerva and swept out of the room behind her. As they headed toward the Entry Door, Severus Summoned his cloak from his office as Minerva did the same; together they exited the front doors. Once passed the gates guarded by the winged boars, both Apparated to an alley off Wisteria Walk. A short walk through the lightly falling snow brought them to 4 Privet Drive.

"I will handle the Dursleys, Severus, while you collect Harry."

With a nod, Severus rapped on the door with his left hand and immediately stepped back. After a long moment of silence, the door was thrown open by Petunia Evans – Dursley and Severus could see she was not aging well, as thin and horse-faced as ever. Minerva immediately engaged her in conversation, wand out as she moved Petunia back into the house and Severus followed her. He closed the door behind him and ignored the rapidly rising voices to head up the stairs to Harry's room. A flick of his wand canceled the Silencing Charm Minerva had cast so Harry wouldn't be bothered by the Muggles. 

Severus knocked quietly on the door. "Harry? Can you open your door for me please? I'd like to talk to you, but you'll need to invite me into your room first."

The knob turned immediately and Harry cautiously peered out, his face lighting up as soon as he saw Severus. "I remember you!" Harry told him excitedly as he threw open the door.

A quick glance took in the fading black eye, bruised cheekbones, and the taped glasses, anger surged through him. Taking a deep breath, Severus crouched down to Harry's level and slowly reached out to gently touch the injured cheek.

"My name is Severus and I was a friend of your mum when we were your age."

"You knew my mum?" 

"I did and I'd like to get to know you better." Severus moved his hand and held it out to Harry. "I would like to take you away from here, if you are agreeable, Harry. I can't promise I'll never yell, but I will never hit you nor let anyone else hit you." 

Harry slowly smiled and laid his hand on Severus' palm. "You want me?"

"Yes, I'd like you to come live with me." Severus stood up, holding Harry's hand. "Would you like that?"

"Yes!" 

"Then let's pack your things." Severus followed as Harry led him into his room.

**~*~**

_  
**  
Dear Father Christmas,  
**  
_

_** I'm sorry it's taken so long to send you this thank you note, but so much has happened since you sent your elves to collect me.  ** _

_** One has become my new Dad and the other my godmother! I have my own room at Hogwarts as well as in our house in London. My Great-Grandfather Prince is helping me learn all about being wizards and our traditions. I get plenty to eat and I've even grown taller and I don't have to worry about anyone hurting me.  ** _

_** My Dad is brilliant and only yells at me if I do something _imprudent_. He has taught me so many things about magic and potions. Aunt Min helps me do my reading, writing, and math, as well as learn about transfiguration. She's even started to teach me about Quidditch! ** _

_** Thank you so much, Father Christmas, for allowing your helpers to become my new family. Being happy all the time is amazing! ** _

_** Love, ** _

_** Harry ** _

_Fin_


End file.
